Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: Roses
by The Girl Who Loves Purple
Summary: Based on the Wizard of The Year Episode. Justin cheered Alex up after dealing with Mason. Sappy story, but I kinda liked it. JALEX, duh.


**AN: Hai! Apa kabar? It meant **_**Hello, how do you do? **_**By the way. Okay …. I'm not going to keep you any longer, so go ahead and read it. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Wizards of Waverly Place but I don't own it. (sigh) **

"_I choose ….," Alex said quietly, and then shook her head, "neither of you." _

"_What?" Mason and Chase said surprised._

"_What?" said The Russos and Harper. _

_Another "What?" came from the audiences._

"_I believe she said she's choosing neither of them," _Councelor Tootie-tootie repeated through the microphone.

"I'm sorry," Alex's voice cracked, before she left the room, running.

Everybody looked at Mason and Chase accusingly. Mason growled at Chase, before runing away too, separate ways with Chase.

Justin coughed, and looked at Theresa and Jerry. They nodded, letting him go. Without another word, he got up from his seat, and followed Alex outside.

* * *

He found her outside, sitting on a bench, sobbing.

"You okay?" he sat down beside her slowly. "Look, Alex … wait a minute," he stopped, and studied her. "Are you crying?"

"No," Alex said, wiping. "I'm okay, got it? Now can you go away?"

She started to stand up, and leave, but he instantly grabbed her hand, and pull her to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her to stop her squirming, but he was confused when he didn't feel any movement from Alex. She didn't squirm at all like she did everytime he hug her in public, she just sank deeper into him, her legs on the bench now, and her head on his shoulder – tuxedos wet from her sobbings, but he didn't care. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"I … I hate him, Justin," she whispered to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hug her back. "I'm scared."

"Scared? You don't need to be scared of him."

"But I do. What if … what if …" She sobbed again. Her make-ups were all over her face, and her hair was a mess. But she still looked pretty _and _perfect.

"I'm not going to let him get near you," said Justin. "I promise."

"But … uh …," she looked at Justin with a funny glance. "You're … I don't know … different from him. Remember when you tried to protect me when he turned into the werewolf once?"

Justin looked at her warningly. She giggled at him. It reminded him once when she's still little, and she used to giggle like that if he does something funny or embarassing, but then after she giggles, he started laughing too. Justin chuckled, and put her head down on his shoulder. She obeyed, snuggling deeper into him.

It was a quiet moment, a bit awkward, but he enjoyed every second of it.

"Hey look up," said Justin suddenly. She lifted her head up, to see the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"No it isn't," Alex replied. "It's … sad."

"What's sad?"

"Look at that star. It's lonely …," Alex pointed to a star alone, not with the others. "I guess I'm that star huh?"

"Well if you want it like that," Justin pointed his wand up, and then a star light up again beside it, a bit bigger. "Then, that star is me. See? That star isn't lonely any more. And you're not lonely. You have me beside you."

Alex looked up again, and smiled at him. "You really think so?"

"Of course, I'm your brother, Alex. I'll always have your back."

"Thanks," Alex said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And I'll always have your back."

Justin nodded, and said, "I know."

"You know," Alex said again. "If I wasn't upset or mad, I'll probably would have kill you for doing that video."

"I know that too," Justin nodded. "Wait a sec. Stand up."

She stood up and looked at Justin confusingly. Justin smiled at her, and took a flower from the bushes beside him. It was a white rose, beautiful and elegant. He kissed the flower lightly on the top, and then took her jaw in his palm. He carefully tuck it in her hair, and then kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled at him, and laughed, "now you're being silly."

"I'm not being silly. You're like that flower – beautiful and elegant." And he started to think that he had become cheesy, he added, "And besides, it totally matches your outfit."

"I didn't know you're into fashion," she said jokingly. She picked up a flower too, a red one from the bushes beside her. And then tuck it gently in his pocket, and kiss the flower gently before smiling at him.

"I love you," he said to her impulsively.

"Love you too," she replied, smiling from ear-to-ear. She tiptoed and kissed him on his forehead.

"Now go get that trophy, Alexandra," he said, pushing her back to the ballroom.

"Come on," Alex smiled back at him, holding his hand.

* * *

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Theresa said, giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"Gross," Alex said. Theresa and Jerry sighed again. She's already starting to think like herself again, so she must be pretty good already. Alex smiled at them, and then at Max and Harper, and then at Justin. "I'm going up."

Alex took her steps to the front slowly. Councelor Tootie-tootie handed her the trophy, and then she said to the microphone. "Hello. Gracias or whatever. Wait, that meant hello right?" she asked, looking at Theresa, who shook her head, embarassed. "Well, thank you for this. But really, I won this award because I saved the world … and I would like to thank my brother, Justin, because he was the one dating the evil one but again, she did love him .. so, if you asked why did I get this award, blame him, for dating a dark angel!" she shouted, grinning at Justin, who looked at her threateningly. "You're welcome, Justin. That was my payback for doing that video."

"But … he was the one who always saved me from my trouble, too," Alex said. "I would like to give thanks to him again … for always having my back, now and forever. Will he stand up, and come forward?"

Justin looked at her confused, but he stood up, and walked to her.

Alex gave him a hug, a very big one that lasts for a minute. Everybody cooed her in 'awwwss..' an 'that's adorable' and a 'my _mija _and _mijo _are growing up!'. "I wanted to say thank you to him in person, and … I wanted to tell him that I love him, too. I … I ..," she started to get emotional again. "I don't know what I would do if he's not around."

"Aww …," Justin said, hugging back, laughing. Alex laughed too, choking after that because she got tears in her eyes again.

"Well, that's all that I wanted to say. Oh, and thanks to everybody!" she shouted again, before leaving the stage with Justin.

"What's wrong with you today?" Justin asked to her.

"I don't know. Well, forget it. Come on, I heard there's a movie on TV today: The Stars!"

"But I wanna watch Discovery Channel!" Justin protested.

"Who made that video?"

Justin sighed, and nodded his head.

Things were really normal after all.


End file.
